In a wire transport system of a wire discharge processing machine, it is known that occurrence of tension fluctuation in wire feeding causes effects such as generation of striations on a work and it is needed to adjust to reduce the tension fluctuation. The wire transport system is composed of components such as a plurality of pulleys and motors. If the wire discharge processing machine is used for a long period, a transport system such as a pulley wears or is decentered to cause vibration, which causes the tension fluctuation. Thus, maintenance such as component replacement is needed.
Therefore, in a conventional technology, a tension meter is attached to the wire transport system, a wire is fed at a constant speed, and the tension fluctuation is measured. When fluctuation has become large, component replacement is performed. Moreover, in Patent Literature 1, the total use time of each maintenance-needed component used in the discharge processing machine is calculated, percentage data of this total use time with respect to a reference time is calculated, and the time for replacement of each maintenance-needed component is determined based on this percentage data.